Draco's True Love
by SlytherinGurl234
Summary: This is my first story.It has got a little bit of kissing but, that's it.I really hope you enjoy the story R&R please!
1. The New Student

I don't own any of these characters except for Haley! I created her with my mind. If I owned the other characters I would be rich! But, I don't(. Oh well I'll get over it! Enjoy the story!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The New Student  
  
Draco woke up. It was 8:00 AM. It was a sunny, Saturday morning. Draco didn't suspect anything to be new.  
He got out of bed and got ready. He combed his hair and washed his face. Then he went down stairs.  
"Good morning, Malfoy." It was Potter. "What do you want, Potter?" Is it a crime to try and be nice? Or do I have to ask permission to speak?" Draco just sneered and went off to house table.  
"Good morning, everyone! I hope you all had a good nights rest." Professor Dumbledore said. "Slytherin House will be happy to know that they are getting a new student today." Slytherin started to chatter. One look from Dumbledore and they all shut up. "Her name is Haley Black. She should be getting here very soon. Ah, here she is." Everyone turned to look at a tall black haired girl.  
She walked up through the middle aisle like she had been at Hogwarts for years. "Haley, you are in Slytherin and Draco Malfoy shall be showing you around." Dumbledore said to her. "Ok. Where is he? I've heard so much about the Malfoy's from my Father. I want to see if they are as bad as I've heard." Haley said. "Right there, coming up the aisle with blonde hair." Replied the professor. "Ok, I see him. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore nodded in reply.  
Man Draco sure is cute. I wonder if he likes me. If he does I wonder if he would go out with me. Even though my Father said Malfoy's are trouble, I still like him.  
Draco was wondering the same things about Haley. "Hi, I'm Draco. You must be Haley. Come on you can sit with my friends and me" Draco said. "Ok." Was all Haley could say.  
  
Later that night  
  
"What's your Father like, Draco?" Haley asked. "He's cool. We used to be great pals but as I've grown up we've gotten farther and farther apart." Draco replied. "What's your Father like now that he's been freed." Draco asked. "We've gotten to know each other. He's my best friend. I don't know what I would do without him." Haley replied. "Haley?" Draco started. "Yes, Draco? What is it?" "Never mind it's stupid. You would say no anyway." "You never know until you ask. Go ahead, ask me." "Ok. Haley, um, would you go out with me?"  
Draco looked up into Haley's beautiful blue/gray eyes. She was looking into his gray eyes. "Yes, Draco. I will go out with you." Haley replied with a smile on her face. "I have another question for you. Would you allow me to kiss you?" 


	2. Haley's Thoughts

This one won't be quite as boring as the last chapter. It is going to be interesting. Please no flames! Read and rate please! It is going to be a nice chapter.  
  
Haley's Thoughts  
  
"Yes Draco. I will." Haley replied. "You mean you will kiss me?" Draco asked "Yes. I will kiss you, Draco Malfoy." Haley replied. Draco sat down beside Haley. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and they kissed. They didn't stop kissing for another 5 minutes. "Man that felt so good. Did you enjoy it, Haley?" Draco said. "Yes I did Draco. It seems that we're perfect for each other. Don't you agree?" Haley said. "Yes, I do agree. Let's go to bed. We've had a long day." Draco said. "Ok Draco. I'll see you in the morning" Haley replied.  
  
The next morning Haley woke up and got ready. She met Draco in the common room. It looked as if he had gone to the extreme to get ready that morning. "Good morning, Draco. What's the occasion?" Haley asked. "No occasion. I just wanted to look nicer than usual today." Draco replied.  
They walked down stairs to the Great Hall hand in hand. Everyone looked at them and whispered. Then, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up to them. "Hello Harry. Have a good nights rest?" Haley asked "Yes I did. How was yours?" Harry asked "I slept like a baby compared to how I sleep at home."  
Draco was standing beside Haley with his mouth open. He couldn't believe Haley could have a conversation with Harry Potter like they had known each other for years. "Shut your mouth, Malfoy. What are you trying to do catch flies?" Ron asked "No, I wasn't trying to catch flies, Weasley. I'm just stunned that Haley is talking to Potter, that's all." "Draco, Harry lives with me and my family." Haley said "Oh, that explains a lot." Draco said Haley nodded "Haley, I forgot to mention that your Father is coming to Hogwarts today. Malfoy's Father is coming also. Be prepared." Harry said "Ok. We'll be prepared for the worst." "That's what you better be prepared for. I don't think he's going to like you going out with a Malfoy." Harry said  
Haley and Draco headed off to Slytherin table. Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed off to Gryffindor table. When Draco and Haley had sat down the Great Hall doors opened. It was Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy. Draco and Haley looked at each other. "Great they're here before we can prepare for the worst." Draco said "I know what you mean." Haley said  
Sirius and Lucius walked over to Haley and Draco. "We know that you and Haley are going out." Said Lucius. "It is fine with us. So don't be scared that we are going to yell at you." Haley and Draco looked at each other in relief.  
They had a wonderful day. They all got to know each other better. Sirius became friends with Lucius and accepted that his only child was going out with am Malfoy. Both parents accepted that it was their children's last year at Hogwarts.  
When Draco and Haley went to bed that night they didn't know they were getting a new DADA teacher. They just knew they were in love and that they wanted to finish school as quickly as possible. 


End file.
